Wait For Me
by KristosLilly
Summary: Jason is in prison and it's up to Lucky to save Sam from a rather sticky situation. A Lusam story.
1. Chapter 1

**Wait For Me**

 ** _A Lusam fic. It begins when Jason was in prison, circa 2010._**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Her eyes slammed shut violently as she flopped back on the bed and willed herself to fall asleep, just to shut out the world and hopefully sleep away the rest of her life. At least for the next five years which felt like a life sentence right now.

But naturally, sleep eluded her and she flipped on the bedside lamp, blinking against the bright light that blanketed the room. Her perceptive eyes studied every nook and cranny of the room, finding a new memory in each spot. Jason had taken her against the wall in that spot and she had playfully pushed him into that place when he made an uncharacteristic joke about her "bedhead". Memories of him were literally everywhere and not all of them terribly pleasant.

She didn't know if she wanted to escape from the bad memories or the good ones or just any memories at all. Five years was a long time to stare at the same four walls and five years was an even longer time to be completely alone, to go to bed every night without the protective arms of your lover wrapped around your torso, lulling you into sleep.

And in that moment, she knew she had to get out of here.

XoXoXo

She knew Jason's Harley was still parked in the garage downstairs and she grabbed the keys from the hook by the door and made a run for it. She just wanted to be free right now, feeling the wind in her hair and lightly tingling the back of her neck like a lover's touch.

She hopped onto the bike and revved the engine, peeling out of the parking garage and racing out onto the street. Driving this thing was like second nature to her though she had only driven it a few times and then Jason's hands had been around her waist, his breath warm on her neck, his hips pressed into hers like a second skin.

That thought made her drive even faster, practically jamming down on the pedal till it was scraping the pavement beneath her feet. She felt like she could fly though and that's what she wanted to feel more than anything. What she craved most.

 _Freedom._

The freedom to forget that Jason had chosen five years behind bars rather than live a life with her, that it had been her who planned their last dinner together, and talked about marriage so they could have their weekly conjugal visits. The freedom to forget all she had lost or just tossed away.

She was driving up the hill towards the old bridge near the outskirts of town when she heard sirens and saw lights flashing in her mirrors. Dammit. Dammit. DAMMIT. She didn't want to deal with this. Not at all.

So she would just ride until she lost them, she decided. She scraped the pavement again with her feet and raced for the bridge figuring she could outrace the damn cop after her once they got to the small bridge which was too small for a police issued Ford to pass over.

She made it to the bridge as the lights continued flashing, nearly blinding her along with the tears that were suddenly gathered in the corners of her eyes. And then a voice came over the loudspeaker and it made her want to drive even faster to escape it, to escape him.

 _"PULL OVER YOUR VEHICLE NOW!"_ It was unmistakably Lucky Spencer's voice blaring through the intercom system.

Sam kept driving faster and faster until she finally made it onto the bridge and was flying across it. The cruiser pulled up to the entrance of the bridge but could not pass as she suspected.

She wanted to say _"sucker!"_ just for the hell of it but resisted. She was the sucker. She was the loser. The one everyone left behind.

She was almost to the end of the bridge when her tire blew out and she went careening immediately to the left, right into the guardrail which of course broke away and splintered right in half, sending her, bike and all, over the side of the bridge to the icy waters below.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Lucky had been heading home from work after another brutally long day when he noticed the Harley darting in and out of the late night traffic. He clocked the speed at going easily over ninety miles per hour and immediately flipped on the lights of his police-issued Ford and took chase after them. It was much too dark to make out the license plates but there was something vaguely familiar about the figure on the motorcycle, small and slight as they were.

They kept racing up to the old bridge, almost like they had a death wish and a need to escape. He could relate in a way because he had felt the very same way recently with all that was happening. Still, in his mind it didn't give the driver the right to endanger others.

He made it to the bridge and was not surprised that the Ford would not pass through; that it was much too wide. All he could do was continue to holler at the driver to halt but they didn't listen. Perhaps now they were wishing they had as he watched in stunned horror as they went careening over the guardrail.

He immediately went to radio an ambulance but realized immediately that the person in the water might not last while he did that. The waters were icy even for late spring and even more dangerous, was the four stories drop from the bridge.

He jumped out of the Ford and ran over to the edge of the bridge, surveying the waters below but seeing nothing. Of course it was too damn dark. But this sudden urgency rippled through him quickly, telling him he had to get down there and fast. That this person not only needed him but that he needed them. It was the oddest feeling.

He stripped off his jacket quickly and arching his body in a perfect line, dove over the side of the bridge.

XoXoXo

The water seemed to rise up to meet her and slam into her body like two thousand bricks rather than the other way around. She felt something snap in her arm and left shoulder as she hit the water, immediately sinking below the surface.

She was immediately sucking a ton of water into her mouth and nose as she plunged lower and lower still in the icy waters. The shock of the cold seemed to penetrate every fiber of her being and she felt herself losing her breath, like it was being strangled out of her. The cold water wrapped around her throat like a vice, choking the breaths out of her. Somehow it vaguely occurred to her that she was going to die if she didn't fight her way up to the surface but the thought was dulling in her shell-shocked mind. It occurred to her somehow that if she stayed down here all her pain was eventually going to end, that she was going to be with her little daughter that never took her first breath.

But even through the haze of her brain, she felt a presence in the water with her. Not a scary one either. A comforting one, a familiar one. She didn't know how but this presence was here to help her. They cared. And god she wanted someone to care more than anything.

 _"Sam! SAM!"_ A voice cut through her consciousness. She couldn't hear the voice this far under the water but she could definitely feel its reverberations in the water and feel the warm sensation it invoked in her. Someone was here. For her. Someone cared.

It was so hard to fight though and she didn't think she could make it to the surface, that she had even the desire to. But that voice cut into her mind again and this time it was accompanied with the feeling that they would miss her a helluva lot if she let herself die.

With her last breath, she began to pump her legs and with her good arm tried to claw her way to the surface.

XoXoXo

The water hit Lucky hard and he plunged deep down into the freezing cold waters after bearing down past the surface. He felt like his bones might have all shattered he was in that much pain from the impact but he knew even in his clouding mind that the motorcycle driver needed him. He still didn't know who it was but the presence of them was so strong that he felt it acutely and the sensation of their heartbreak moved him into action. He quickly broke the surface in a few strokes of his arms and surveyed the water. It was all too calm even after being interrupted by the currents of two bodies and a large motorcycle. Much too calm.

But again he felt the person needed him and plunged back under the surface, searching the extremely dark waters with his eyes. He saw nothing, nothing at all. They could have been carried far away by now.

But their presence was still there, he could feel them. _Her._ It was a female. He tried to hone in on the feelings she was invoking him and realized with a sudden shudder that he was searching for none other than Sam McCall. They were still connected somehow. He had thought that connection had been severed completely that fateful day in the hot tub but he was wrong because he could feel her now so strong.

He broke the surface again out of necessity of breathing and screamed her name. "Sam! SAM!" He screamed and screamed, begging her to give him some sign of her location, another sensation either.

"Sam, come on. Give me some sign; help me find you!" he cried out.

As if his cries had summoned her, he heard the water splash behind him and whipped around to see her there, dark eyes wide with obvious pain. "Sam!" he said. "Baby, you're okay now, I'm not letting you go," he said and lightly grasped her around the waist before she could sink under again.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thanks for all of the reviews thus far. Keep 'em coming please!**_

 **Chapter 3**

Lucky hooked his arm around Sam and whispered soothing words to her as he propelled both of them towards the embankment. He could see Sam was shivering and in pain. When he accidentally brushed her arm, she yelped. "Sorry, Sam," he said, noticing the way it hung limply at her side as he pulled her through the icy water.

"It's alright," she murmured. "I think it's broken but I don't care cause I heard you, Lucky, I heard you."

Tears filmed his eyes. "You heard me?"

She nodded weakly. "Yeah as I was underwater I heard someone calling my name and -"

"Sam, I think you're delirious from the cold," he said.

"No, I knew they cared ... whoever was calling me... they cared," she said and dropped her head into the crook of his neck, seemingly exhausted. Her breath felt so cold on his neck and it worried him more than words could say.

Lucky wanted to protest again but he couldn't because hadn't he felt her too? Hadn't he sensed that she was the one in the water? Hadn't he actually known it was her? He couldn't wrap his mind around what all of this meant; he refused to. At least not now when Sam needed him so much even if she didn't realize she needed him. Or maybe she did and that's what scared him the most. That he was going to fail her again the way he always had.

They finally reached the embankment after what seemed like hours and he set her out on the moist earth before climbing up next to her. He knew she was semi-alert but he was still worried and leaned over her, listening to the sound of her soft heartbeats. They seemed too slow for him, way too slow for his liking.

"Okay, Sam," he said. "I am going to go get my jacket for you and radio an ambulance." He started to stand up but she grasped his hand.

"Please - please don't leave me," she said.

"Sam, I have to radio someone. If I don't you're going to die -"

"Let me," she said. "It doesn't matter now anyway..."

"Are you kidding? Of course it matters. You matter to a helluva lot of people and we're going to get you home to them."

She blinked her eyes and flicked them over to him, seeming to realize for the first time that he was also dripping wet. "You're wet too, Lucky. You're right. You should go."

"Sam -"

"No, Lucky, just go. I want to stay down here. I am starting to feel so warm..."

"That's in your mind, baby. You're shaking like a leaf outwardly," he said. "So am I. Look we'll go up together because there is no way in hell I'm leaving you behind. You were right the first time."

Sam coughed up a stream of water then and said nothing as Lucky simply lifted her up into his arms as best as he could. His body ached from the drop from the bridge but he was determined to make it up the incline and to his cruiser where he would settle Sam inside and then race her to the hospital himself. God willing he could get her there in time...

Lucky carried Sam to the base of the hill and began up it, whispering soft comforting words to her as he began what seemed like a climb up Mount Everest in his chilled and fatigued state.

At some point, Sam closed her eyes and would no longer respond to him but he did his best to keep the panic out of his voice and keep talking in a normal staccato. "Sam, just think when we get you to the hospital, you're going to be okay. Everyone's going to be so glad to hear you're okay. Alexis, your sisters ... Jason ..."

He murmured whatever he could think of to say on the way up the embankment, even as his feet slid multiple times over mud and he had to catch himself before they both slipped back down.

But they finally made to the top just as he thought his legs would go out on him for good. He was huffing and puffing and sweating so even with his clothes cold and soaking wet.

He immediately wrenched the door of the passenger side open and tucked her inside before running back over to the collapsed side rail and picking up the jacket he had taken off before he jumped in after her. He ran back over to her and started unbuttoning her shirt.

Her eyes slowly opened then and she smiled in an almost dreamy way. "Lucky Spencer, are you trying to have your way with me?"

He shook his head, feeling his cheeks flaming with color. "No but you do need to get out of those clothes before you freeze to death."

"What about you?"

"I'll deal," he said.

"We'll deal together," she said and lightly swatted his hand away with her good arm. "Just turn up the heater."

He nodded. "I will," he said and then wrapped the jacket around her shaking shoulders and carefully buckled her in before running around to the driver's side and hopping in.

He squeezed her frosty hand and then jammed the heater up to full blast, pulling her against his side and starting up the engine.

He called into the hospital to ready them for Sam's arrival. He backed up the car and then started the path back towards town.

He noticed somewhere during the drive that Sam had stopped shivering and her eyes were staring forward, looking glazed and vacant. "Sam, baby, try to stay with me, okay?" He said, his voice coming out in a hiss. "Stay alert. Come on, Sam.

 _"SAM!"_


End file.
